


【승승】VOICE (CH11)

by sealeatdumpling



Category: han seung woo - Fandom, kang seung sik - Fandom, victon
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealeatdumpling/pseuds/sealeatdumpling
Summary: * 預計下一章完結，努力填坑中~~~
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	【승승】VOICE (CH11)

正午的陽光透過窗簾照在你的臉上  
睜開眼後，遲來的痠痛感讓你皺了皺眉  
當想挪動一下身子時，發現腰上有雙手緊緊抱著自己

你想起昨晚那些令人臉紅心跳的畫面

「嗯哼….叮叮你醒了啊?」  
又軟又奶的起床音，讓姜昇植不自覺嘴角上揚

「誰是叮叮啦? 你明明自己就是一隻史努比」  
姜昇植轉過身在韓勝宇的額頭上親了一下

「你就是我的叮叮」  
韓勝宇親了親眼前人的臉頰

兩隻狗狗(? 相視而笑

\--

聽完面前4位死神的說明後，林勢俊突然覺得頭好痛

「竟然會有這種事情……」  
小時候自己和爸爸遇到許燦還不是最神奇的  
現在姜昇植和韓勝宇的情形讓你覺得更難

「我們幾個已經為了這事傷腦筋很久了」  
「唉….他們兩個都是很好的人，卻還是要分開」  
都韓勢嘆口氣說著

「那你們接下來要怎麼做?」  
林勢俊真的很好奇死神們要怎麼處理

「如果什麼都不做，姜昇植就會在規定的時間死去，韓勝宇會繼續活下去」  
「上級是指示我們在恰當的時機告訴他們兩個人，然後讓他們去選擇」  
許燦緩緩開口，腦中還浮現上級在耳邊嘮叨的畫面

「選擇? 所以還是有方法讓姜昇植可以不死嗎?」  
林勢俊眼神亮起來了，畢竟姜昇植是個好人，當然不希望看他就這樣離開  
「有是有，可是……」  
鄭秀彬在一旁有些欲言又止，嘆一口氣後繼續說著

「應該有些困難」

「如果他們兩個都同意刪去所有關於對方的記憶，那麼就能繼續活下去」  
「這是死神界給的最大寬容」  
崔秉燦幫鄭秀彬把話說完

凝重的氣息又再度襲來

「所以到頭來，他們都躲不了分開的命運」  
經過一晚的討論，林勢俊只覺得他現在需要好好睡一覺

「我想我們該走了」  
許燦看了一下左手腕上的錶，沒想到最後在林勢俊的店裡待了好久

「啊 對了，有一件最重要的事情」  
許燦看向眼皮有些沉重的林勢俊  
「今晚你知道的這些事，絕不能在我們告訴他們之前，讓他們兩個知道」

林勢俊撐起精神看向離開店裡的四人。

「我們去看海吧！」  
姜昇植對韓勝宇提出這個想法

「咦? 這麼突然的嗎?」  
韓勝宇看著姜昇植期待的眼神

「不是突然的，就是想和你一起去看海」

4月的海邊有著令人舒適的感覺  
春天的陽光配上湛藍的天空，撲鼻而來鹹鹹海風的味道

「哇~~~~~~~ 勝宇快過來」  
眼前的姜昇植興奮地跑向大海那邊  
回頭一臉燦爛地看著韓勝宇

「你等一下啦，就這麼喜歡大海嗎?」  
韓勝宇替姜昇植加了一件外套，天氣雖然很舒適，可是風吹起來還是有些寒意

「小時候就喜歡大海，因為覺得裡面會有寶物」

因為到達海邊時已是下午，兩人最後決定沿著海岸線散步  
「嗯? 那後來有找到大海裡的寶物嗎?」  
韓勝宇用著溫柔的眼神看著姜昇植  
這個人真的好單純可愛，看向對方時的眼神充滿了寵溺

「最後發現寶物不在大海裡」  
姜昇植停下了腳步  
然後有點害羞的牽住韓勝宇的右手

「寶物在這裡」  
夕陽餘暉照映在兩人臉上  
讓姜昇植有些泛紅的臉頰，看起來又更紅了

「你真的好可愛」  
韓勝宇一把將對方攬進懷裡  
靠在一起感受彼此的心跳

「你這樣是犯規」  
朝著泛紅的臉頰親了一口  
接著覆上紅潤的雙唇  
動作輕柔卻也不斷吸取對方口中的氣息  
好可愛、好喜歡  
想用我全部的感知將你牢牢刻在我的心裡

直到姜昇植有些喘不過氣時，韓勝宇才滿意的鬆口他的唇  
現在不只臉紅紅的，連嘴唇都有點紅腫

「你才犯規吧」  
窩在韓勝宇懷裡的姜昇植  
小小的抱怨聽起來都像撒嬌  
韓勝宇摸著他的髮絲  
「誰叫你要說出這麼可愛的話」

「叮叮也是我的寶物」

林勢俊約了海豹到店裡

「你為什麼看起來一臉凝重? 這不是我認識的林勢俊~~~」  
海豹難得看到林勢俊臉上少了笑容

「怎麼了嗎?」

「你相信有死神嗎?」  
原本還在掙扎要不要說的林勢俊，最後一股腦地把前幾天知道的事情全部都說給海豹聽，過程中還喝了幾杯燒酒

「抱歉說了這麼多，可是我真的覺得很難過」  
這幾天悶在心裡的情緒，終於都說了出來

「老闆果然是個很溫柔的人呢」  
海豹看著對面的林勢俊

「你不會覺得我是在亂說話嗎? 如果不是因為我和我爸爸有碰過一次死神，我一定會覺得這些都是電視劇裡才出現的事」

沒想到海豹會這麼冷靜，並且能消化剛剛自己講的那一連串訊息

「你雖然喜歡開玩笑，但不可能拿別人的生死來講」  
「昇植和勝宇最後會如何，相信他們會做出最好的決定」  
「會相遇的人，終究會相遇的」

林勢俊突然覺得眼前的海豹不是那個海豹   
怎麼有種她其實早就知道的錯覺

玻璃碎掉的聲音，讓林勢俊嚇了一跳  
轉頭看到門口的人時，更是嚇得快說不出話  
「昇….昇植???!!!」  
試圖想冷靜一點，也許他什麼都沒聽到

「昇植，你怎麼來了?」  
海豹先開了口，但對於突然出現的姜昇植  
還是感到有些慌張

接著看見姜昇植緩緩從半開著門口走向林勢俊和海豹  
門口都是碎掉的玻璃和灑滿出現的燒酒

「抱…..抱歉，我剛剛摔破了燒酒罐」  
那是剛剛在超市買的，想著等等要帶回去和韓勝宇一起喝的  
然後想到韓勝宇還沒吃過林勢俊店裡的麻辣燙  
如果和燒酒一起配應該會很好

「沒關係，我等一下掃一掃就好了」  
他應該沒有聽到什麼才對  
林勢俊才剛要放心時，就對上姜昇植不安的眼神

「能不能告訴我，剛剛說的死神是什麼」

林勢俊此時只能在心裡對著許燦他們道歉  
不是因為喝了燒酒才說出來的


End file.
